


Goodbye Says It All

by StBridget



Series: Sing-Along IV [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Time, M/M, Pre-Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: *Note rating change*.  Rated for 3rd chapter.Song:  Goodbye Says It AllArtist:  BlackhawkFandom:  Hawaii Five-0Rating:  TRelationships:  Melissa/Danny break up, McDanno pre-slashSummary:  Danny comes home late from Steve's expecting a confrontation.  What he finds is quite different, and it forces him to realize some things he hasn't admitted, even to himself.
Relationships: Melissa Armstrong | Amber Vitale/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Sing-Along IV [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355461
Comments: 24
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.

Danny turned off the lights just before he drove into the driveway so they didn’t wake Melissa. He needn’t have worried; he saw at a glance the house was lit up like a Christmas tree. Danny winced at the implications of that—without a doubt, there was going to be a confrontation.

Danny took a deep breath. No sense putting off the inevitable. He got out of the car and steeled himself for the fight he was sure was coming. He walked up to the door and opened it slowly, expecting to be bombarded with a verbal tirade as soon as he stepped inside.

There was nothing. Danny looked at the couch where he was sure Melissa would be sitting, but she wasn’t there. “Melissa, I’m home!” Danny called.

No response. Danny went up to the bedroom, sure he would find Melissa asleep—or more likely, pretending to—even though she always said she couldn’t sleep with the lights on. She wasn’t there. Neither was her special pillow. It wasn’t anything you couldn’t buy at Target, but she’d had it for years, and she said it was shaped just right to fit her head. She couldn’t sleep without it. Normally, Danny would assume she’d gotten upset and gone to sleep on the couch, but that obviously wasn’t true. So, where was she?

A horrible suspicion crept over Danny. He checked the closet. What he found only confirmed it—Melissa’s clothes were gone. He went to check the bathroom. Why, he wasn’t sure—he knew what he’d find—but he figured he was still trying to convince himself this wasn’t really happening.

He saw it as soon as he walked into the bathroom. There, scrawled across the mirror in Melissa’s favorite lipstick, was one word: Goodbye. The bright red letters taunted him, daring him to dispute the truth.

Danny grabbed his phone and dialed Melissa’s number. Even though it was after three in the morning, he prayed she’d pick up. He had to talk this out now, convince her he wanted her to stay.

As the call went to voicemail, he had to ask himself: Did he, really? They hardly spent any time together anymore, despite living together, and Danny knew it was all his fault. Most nights, he went out with the team for beers, or, more often than not these days, over to Steve’s, just the two of them. They’d have a couple of beers, catch a game or a movie, and shoot the breeze until way too late. That’s what had happened tonight, in fact—Danny had fallen asleep during a bad action movie and had woken up several hours later, head on Steve’s shoulder, Steve’s head on top of his as the other man slept as well. Danny had lingered a few minutes, enjoying the familiar comfort—this wasn’t the first time they’d fallen asleep like this, and Danny reveled in it every single time. It was easy, natural, like it was just meant to be, in ways that being with Melissa wasn’t. And what did that say about his relationship with Melissa? He hung up without leaving a message.

Danny wandered through the house turning off lights. He made note of all the things that were missing—Melissa’s book on the arm of the couch, her keys on the table by the door, her shoes in the entryway, even her favorite coffee mug, the one Danny had given her with I ♥ NY on it. He looked for a note of some sort, but the word on the mirror was all there was.

Danny supposed he should be upset, but mostly he was relieved. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He hadn’t realized it at the time, but he was starting to see they’d been headed this way for months—his late nights with Steve and the team—mostly Steve—their frequent fights over him not spending enough time with her, and most telling, his inability to say I love you, an inability he didn’t have when it came to Steve, as Melissa was quick to point out.

That was the crux of the matter, wasn’t it? Danny _did_ love Steve. More so, Danny loved Steve the way he _should_ love Melissa, with his entire being. Steve was the most important person in his life after the kids and way before Melissa. He’d always known this—hell, _Melissa_ had always known it, but for some reason, they kept pretending they were in love, that there wasn’t somebody already taking up prime real estate in Danny’s heart.

Danny would say he’d never cheat on Melissa, but wasn’t that exactly what he’d been doing? Sure, there was nothing physical, but Danny spent time with Steve he should have been spending with her. He even went on “dates” with Steve;  when they went out, frequently one of them (usually Danny) would pay for them both. When Danny wanted to  try a new restaurant or see a movie, he did it with Steve, not Melissa. Shit, he’d been a terrible boyfriend. It was a wonder Melissa hadn’t left long before this.

Danny picked up his phone again, intending to text Melissa. What, he wasn’t sure. I’m sorry (he wasn’t)? Give me another chance (he would just blow it)? Please come back (he wasn’t sure he wanted her to)? I love you (hell, his inability to say it to her was what had brought them here in the first place)? Instead, he typed out a single word: Goodbye.

Because, really, goodbye said it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ConnyKeksi wanted Steve's reaction. Here you go!

Even though it was late, Danny called Steve next. Danny hadn’t left that long ago, so he figured Steve wouldn’t be too deeply asleep yet. Besides, given Danny’s new realization, Steve deserved—no, needed—to know.

“Danny, what’s wrong?” Steve demanded as soon as he picked up. He sounded way more awake than anyone should at this hour, but that was probably his SEAL instincts; he was probably used to being instantly alert in case of threat.

Danny paused, unsure how to say what he needed to say.

“Danny?” Steve prompted. “Buddy, you’re worrying me here. Say something.”

“She’s gone,” Danny blurted out. Smooth, Williams. Way to start a deep, meaningful, serious conversation.

“Who, Melissa? I’m sorry, Danny,” Steve said. His voice was laden with sympathy. Danny felt a little guilty because he didn’t deserve it. Hell, he didn’t even really need it—Melissa’s leaving hadn’t left a hole, just made him realize it was already filled with someone else: Steve. “Did she say why?”

Danny tried to come up with an eloquent way to put his thoughts into words, but what came out was. “I cheated on her.” For someone who prided himself on using his words, he was sure doing a lousy job tonight.

“She thinks you cheated on her?” Steve repeated, clearly puzzled. “With who? If you’re not with her, you’re with us. You don’t have time to cheat.”

“That’s just it, I cheated on her with you,” Danny said, still failing to explain things properly.

“With me?” This clearly confused Steve even more. “How could she think that? We’re not even dating, let alone having sex.”

“But don’t you see, that’s just it, we are,” Danny explained, trying to make Steve see. “Not the having sex, obviously, but the dating. I mean, we’re always together, and I say I love you, and you say you love me, and we fall asleep together, and. . .” Danny trailed off. Great, now he was babbling.

There was silence. _Oh, god, I’ve totally fucked this up,_ Danny thought.

“So, do you think you were cheating on her?” Steve asked finally, voice neutral.

Danny thought about it. “Yeah, kind of. I mean, I didn’t mean to, but I’ve always spent more time with you than with her, and I never really felt bad about it. I just wanted to be with you more than I wanted to be with her, you know?”

“What are you saying here, Danny?” Steve asked. “I really need to know.”

Danny took a deep breath. “I’m saying I’d rather be with you than Melissa. Always have, just wouldn’t admit it to myself.”

“Romantically?” Danny really wanted to know what Steve was thinking; his voice gave nothing away.

This was it. What Danny said next had the potential to change everything, maybe for good, maybe for ill. Danny certainly hoped it was the former. “Yeah, romantically. I love you, Steve.”

“I love you, too, Danny,” Steve said. It was so much like their usual exchange, Danny thought maybe Steve wasn’t getting it.

“No, I mean, I’m in love with you,” Danny said, just so there was no way Steve wouldn’t get what he meant.

“I know,” Steve said. “Me, too. I’ve known it for a while.”

“Really? I just figured it out,” Danny said. “How long?”

“Dunno. Probably since right after Catherine left,” Steve said. “You were there, she wasn’t, and I realized you were always there when I needed you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Danny demanded.

Danny could almost hear Steve shrug. “You were with Melissa. So I dated Lynn. I didn’t want to keep pining over you, but it didn’t make a difference.” There was a pause. “I didn’t tell you, but that was why we broke up.”

“Because you were in love with me?” Danny asked, just to be sure.

“Yeah,” Steve said.

There was silence as both men digested the recent revelations. “So, where do we go from here?” Danny asked at last.

Steve thought about it. “I guess we keep doing what we’re doing. Only we can add the sex in if you want,” Steve said, lasciviously.

Those words sent a bolt of longing through Danny. He imagined Steve’s lips on his, Steve’s mouth on his cock, Steve’s hands working him open. He hadn’t been this turned on by just the thought of sex in. . .well, he couldn’t remember. Certainly not with Melissa.

“Yeah,” Danny said, voice raspy, “yeah, I want. I can’t wait.”

“Why should you?” Steve asked. “Neither of us are likely to get much sleep, anyway. We might as well entertain each other.”

Danny felt his cock hardening at the thought. “I’m on my way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like the ending. I'm thinking maybe it needs a third chapter that's purely smut. What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut--by popular demand. Enjoy!

Danny would like to say he obeyed the speed limit on the way to Steve’s house like the good, law-abiding citizen he professed to be, but in reality, his driving bore a strong resemblance to the sort of reckless driving Danny always yelled at Steve for. Danny didn’t quite drive like he was in a high-speed chase, but he wasn’t driving the speed limit, either.

When Danny reached Steve’s house, he threw the Camaro into park and rushed up the walk to the porch. Danny didn’t bother knocking (not that he ever did); he just used his key and let himself in.

“Steve? I’m here!” Danny called.

“In the bedroom,” Steve called back. He voice sounded like he had gargled glass, and Danny’s cock twitched with interest.

Danny took the stairs two at a time. He came to a screeching halt when he reached the door of the bedroom. He couldn’t believe his eyes. The sight that greeted him was straight out of his fantasies. Steve was lying on the bed, completely naked, lightly stroking his cock.

Danny stared at Steve’s hand as Steve slid it up and down his hard length. It was nearly purple. As Danny watched, a bead of precome formed at the tip and slid slowly down Steve’s cock. Danny licked his lips, imagining what it would be like to follow its path with his tongue and lick it up.

“Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to join me?” Steve said in that same husky voice.

“I’ll be right there,” Danny said, his own voice just as husky. His cock was starting to strain against his pants, and he felt an urgent need to be naked, now. He quickly stripped off his clothes as Steve stared at him appreciatively through hooded lids. His eyes burned like lasers as he cast them up and down Danny’s body, and Danny flushed, whether with discomfort or arousal he wasn’t sure. Maybe both.

Once he was naked, Danny stood there, suddenly at a loss. Faced with his most erotic dreams coming true, Danny didn’t know quite what to do.

Steve didn’t seem to have the same problem. He crooked his finger at Danny. “Come here.”

Danny obeyed, sitting down next to Steve. Steve reached up and grasped Danny’s neck, drawing him down into a searing kiss. It was sloppy, all tongues and teeth, but it was the hottest kiss Danny had ever experienced. Electricity shot through him. He’d never been so turned on in his life, and it was just a kiss. If things kept up like this, Danny didn’t think he’d make it to the main event.

Steve lay back, drawing Danny with him. Danny went willingly, opening his mouth to Steve’s probing tongue. Steve’s tongue plunged inside, tangling with Danny’s. Danny could taste the beer Steve had drunk, and Danny swore it was just as intoxicating as drinking straight from the bottle.

Steve broke the kiss, panting slightly. “God, Danny, that was amazing,” he said.

Danny grinned, wickedly. “I’m just getting started.” Danny adjusted his position so he was lying on top of Steve. Unfortunately, with the height difference Danny’s cock ground into Steve’s stomach, and Steve’s cock slid between Danny’s thighs. Danny whined in frustration. This would never do. Danny braced himself with his arms and scooted down Steve’s body until their cocks were aligned. Danny lowered himself until his hardness rubbed against Steve’s. Danny gave an experimental thrust, and pleasure jolted though him. Perfect. “Ah, that’s it,” he groaned.

Steve threw back his head. “Ah, Danny, so good. Need you so bad.”

“You’ve got me.” Danny gave another thrust, and Steve’s hips bucked up to meet him. They established a rhythm quickly, cocks sliding against each other deliciously, precome slicking the way. Danny’s arms ached from holding himself up, but the pleasure shooting through him alighting every nerve ending was more than worth it. He gave a long moan which Steve echoed.

“Faster, Danny,” Steve panted.

Danny’s hips sped up. Their skin slapped together as they thrust against each other, moans mingling. Heat coiled in Danny’s belly. Dammit, he was going to come. Danny wasn’t ready for it to be over yet. At the very least, he wanted Steve to come first.

As if reading Danny’s mind, Steve gasped out, “I’m so close, Danny. So close.”

Danny’s hips stuttered, and he didn’t think he could hold off his orgasm any longer. “Come for me, babe.”

“Danny!” Steve yelled as hot come spurted between them. It was only seconds later that Danny followed, his come mingling with Steve’s on Steve’s stomach.

Danny collapsed on top of Steve, heedless of the mess. “Damn. Tell me why we haven’t done that before.”

Steve laughed and ruffled Danny’s hair, ignoring Danny’s grumble of protest. “Catherine. Melissa. Lynn.”

Danny ticked them off on his fingers, one by one. “Gone, gone, and gone. It’s just you and me from now on, babe.”

Steve lowered his head to Danny’s and kissed him, slow and deep, taking his time like he hadn’t in the heat of the moment earlier. They mapped each other’s mouths, learning the taste and feel of each other, finding the best fit for their mouths. Once they kiss ended, they pulled back just enough to look each other in their eyes. Steve grinned. “I could get used to this.”

Danny grinned back. “So could I, babe. So could I.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but Melissa/Danny seems to be my go-to where the woman laments being in a bad situation and/or leaves.


End file.
